Kiske
"You've won the Internet for the 3rd time now Kiske." -Sonic Kiske is a rather nice fellow who tends to try to make everyone else happy, although 75% of the time he fails to succeed. Recently, his efforts have decreased somewhat. He was one of the few to work on the NR RPG, however it was canned...twice. He is also working on an RPG called Soul Driver, but it hasn't gotten much attention on NR. In the past, he was known as Ky_DS. The picture on this page is of Kiske's RPG appearance. Starting Out Sometime in 2004, Kiske joined his first forum. Kiske never mentions this forum's name or his old username that he had while he was there. He often posted there until late 2005, when the forum began going downhill. He didn't go to another forum until late 2006. Return to the Internet and the Nintendo Forums After a year, Kiske decided to join a forum again. Kiske's return to the internet wasn't great, though, for the place he chose to join happened to be GameFAQs. Kiske stayed there under the name Ky_DS. Over time, Kiske could no longer tolerate to stupidity on GameFAQs and left. On March 8, 2007, just 15 days away from his birthday, Kiske discovered the Nintendo Forums on the Invisionfree website. He originally registered as Ky_DS here as well. At the beginning of his time on NF, Kiske was really quiet and hid in the shadows mostly. Those who got to know him began to like him. About one month after Nsider's death, more members came to NF. Not only that, but Kiske became less reserved and talked more. When members like Sylux (there known as SyluxJr), QuinKilo, and Ryanj27 appeared, Kiske finally began to post a lot. Around this time, Kiske changed his name from "Ky_DS" to "Kiske." Kiske was one of the main members involved in the NF RPG, but it was cancel due to Sylux not wanting to continue. When Nintendo Rocket was created, Kiske decided to not check it out, fearing that he couldn't take posting on two forums. Eventually, after Sylux told Quin to make a RPG demo that was really a advertisement for NR, Kiske gave in and joined NR, and became member #95. The NR Saga Kiske joined NR on July 31, 2008. He was quickly greeted by Sylux, QuinKilo, Chopstix, Sonic, Popcikle and more. Unlike NF, Kiske became settled quite quickly (most likely because of his decreased reservedness) and used the username "Kiske" rather than Ky_DS. Not very long after his arrival, Kiske accidentally created the NR meme "NAPPA IS AWESOME!" When the NR RPG was announced, Kiske became part of the game's development team. Unfortunately, the game was canned. Expanding the Legacy In February of 2009, Kiske gained the position of moderator on two forums, neither being Nintendo Rocket. At this point in time, Kiske is a active member at seven different forums, so posting on them all has almost become a chore. This is interesting because, in the past, he feared that posting on two forums would be to much, and, ironically, he is a member at seven of them. Currently, Kiske is a member that posts daily on NR, rarely missing a day. Personal Life Kiske refuses to tell almost anything about his personal life, however he did tell that he was born March 23, 1992. Friendship with Other Members Kiske is the type of guy who tries to get along with everyone on the forum. Because of this, he is generally well liked. Sylux Kiske became friends with Sylux on the Nintendo Forums, so it be natural for Kiske to join his forum. Kiske thinks that Sylux is a great admin, but can be a bit hasty at times. Kiske often calls Sylux "Sy." Sonic Sonic and Kiske became friends quickly through the fact that they often agreed on the same things and had the same opinion of Brawl. Kiske believes that Sonic is a well rounded member. Resurgence Kiske became friends with Resurgence the way he did with 80% of NR. He was just friendly. Kiske was rather surprised when he found out that Resurgence was Top Kirby. Kiske thinks that Resurgence is the #1 reason why NR has so many members, but he respects him because of it. He has apparently left NR for good. White Lightning Kiske became friends quickly with White Lighting because of her personality. Kiske thinks that her obsession with Ike can go over the top at times, but thinks that is what makes her unique. Popcikle Kiske became friends with Popcikle on NF. Kiske thinks that Popcikle is a pretty fun guy. Kiske, like many members, tends to call him Pop. LunArFoX Kiske became friends with LunArFoX fairly quickly. Although Lunar can be a bit random at times, Kiske doesn't really mind. KonamiYoto Kiske became friends with KonamiYoto after a series of events that will take too long to fully describe. Starforce Kiske became friends with Starforce thanks to IRC chats and Kiske's "Epic" videos. MORE LATER. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Pokemon * Digimon * Mario * Phoenix Wright * Fire Emblem * Elite Beat Agents/Ouendan * Mother/Earthbound * Ness * Spectrobes * Guilty Gear * Lances * RPG Making * Soul Calibur * Fighting Games * Nintendo * Super Smash Bros. * Renamon * Yotsuba&! * Azumanga Daioh * Metal Gear Solid * The World Ends With You Dislikes * Ike (To an extent) * Kirby (as a character) * Metaknight (in Brawl) * Halo * LoZ: OoT's Overratedness * MKW's Heavy Reliance on Luck * Excessively Bloody Animes * Wolf (Star Fox) * Most FPS * Garchomp * Metagross * Yaoi * Yuri * Idiots * Trolls * Spammers * Bad Movie Remakes of Good Anime/Video Games Kiske's Brawl Characters * Ness * Lucas * Pokemon Trainer * Jigglypuff * Wario * Captain Falcon * Ganondorf * Shiek Trivia * Kiske name is derived from Ky Kiske's name. * Kiske's former name, Ky_DS is also derived from Ky Kiske's name. * Kiske's favorite Pokemon is Gengar. His second favorite is Wartortle. * In Brawl, Kiske mains Ness, which very few people do. * Kiske is a fan of both Phoenix Wright and Godot. * Kiske is working on an RPG called Soul Driver. * Kiske is not that great at Guitar Hero. In fact...he can barely play medium. * Kiske was one of the members in charge of the NR RPG, which was, sadly, canned...twice. * Kiske used to often call Marth "Math" to explain why members on NR don't like him. * Kiske really respects Marth as a character. * Kiske hates it when people dislike a character because of memes. Category:Members